James Nichols
James Nichols, MD., was a former Marine and practicing physician who, along with his daughter Sharon, were guests at the wedding of Tom Simpson and Rita Stearns when the Ring of Fire sent Grantville into the past. Nichols soon became a critical member of the government of the New United States and its successor, the United States of Europe. He and his daughter were often mistakenly considered to be Moors by the people of the 17th century. Early Life Nichols was born in, and grew up in, one of the worst ghettoes of Chicago. His youth was a hard and violent one. After getting in trouble multiple times, Nichols was arrested for armed robbery. The judge gave him a choice: join the Marines or go to prison. Nichols chose the former, and served in the Vietnam War. Upon completing his tour, Nichols returned home and entered medical school. He married, and soon Sharon was born. The Ring of Fire Nichols had just become acquainted with Mike Stearns when the Ring of Fire took place. He and Sharon joined the posse that formed around Stearns and Grantville Police Chief Dan Frost that went out to investigate just what happened. In short order, Frost was shot in the shoulder by unknown attackers. Frost killed his attackers, but the substantial blood loss caused him to black out, although not before he deputized Stearns and the group. Both Nichols helped treat Frost's shoulder wound. Sharon continued to tend to Frost while her father joined the rest of the group. He participated in all phases of the Battle of the Farm House, first helping to kill six mercenaries who were torturing a couple in a farm house. After all six were dead, Nichols and another combat veteran, Frank Jackson, were the most calm members of the posse, although Nichols assured Stearns that he'd be having nightmares later. Shortly after this sorté, a horse-drawn carriage appeared containing Balthazar Abrabanel and his daughter, Rebecca. Their guards, seeing the havoc the up-timers had inflicted on the mercenaries, abandoned the Abrabanels to their fate. Balthazar Abrabanel was also having a heart attack. Finaly, about twenty mercenaries in the employ of Count Tilly were pursuing the Abrabanels. Nichols began tending Balthazar, while the rest of the up-time posse attacked the mercenaries. The battle was short, as most were killed quickly, and those that weren't retreated. The group returned to Grantville, where Nichols was able to stablize Balthazar Abrabanel. Politics He was named the New United States Chief of Health, Medical Care and Sanitation during the period of Grantville Emergency Committee rule, and was a member of the Emergency Committee Cabinet. He played a role in drafting the new Constitution. However, his primary concern was the health of the community. He also developed a romantic relationship with high school history teacher and fellow politician Melissa Mailey. The Battle of Grantville Nichols was at Grantville High School when Croat mercenaries attacked in August, 1632. Initially, he helped Julie Sims act as a sniper. However, when he realized just how much better she was it than he, he opted instead to reload for her. He survived the battle, and was on hand to provide medical treatment to the wounded, including Ed Piazza. Category:1632 Characters Category:Americans Category:Physicians Category:Soldiers Category:POVs Category:Politicians